Once Upon A December
by word-traveller
Summary: A OUAT/Anastasia AU set in the Enchanted Forest world with a twist. Emma is separated from her family following Regina's curse. A cunning thief and his mentor convince her to come with them to Arendelle to see if she really is the lost princess.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello and welcome! This is my first attempt at showing my writing to the world, so I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Anastasia, and I have used (and will continue to use) direct quotes from both the TV show and the movie. The song 'Once Upon a December' is also taken directly from the movie. Cheers, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER 1

ONCE UPON A time, the princess outlaw Snow White was woken by true love's kiss. She lived happily, in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. When she gave birth to her first child, a beautiful girl named Emma, the entire kingdom rejoiced. They spent six glorious years together, as a family, and there was peace in the land.

Soon enough, however, that peace was shattered by dark forces, and their family was torn apart. This is not the story of a happily ever after.

THE ENTIRE CASTLE glowed with the light of a thousand candles. Guests from all across the realm were invited to celebrate the 6th annual ball celebrating the end of the Evil Queen's rule. Nobles, workers and beings of all kinds came together, all notions of rank forgotten in the joy of the evening. And that night, no star burned brighter than that of the Princess Emma.

She was a sweet child, beloved by all who saw her, and with a mischievous streak a mile long. The palace was constantly abuzz with talk of what her next game would be, and how well her last joke had been received. Her favourite target, by far, was her Uncle Grumpy. She delighted in the way she could bring a smile to his face, and he was very fond of the girl.

There was only one thing dampening Emma's spirits that night; her parents impending journey to Arendelle. She knew, young as she was, that she would not be allowed on the journey, and she also knew that it was vital her parents begin negotiations with Arendelle's King and Queen. There were rumors of a new evil rising, and Snow and Charming needed all the help they could get.

She begged her parents not to go, to stay by her side. To soothe her, they had a special gift made for her. It was a small silver box, edged with light blue crystals. On its lid, a small lake had been painted in a shimmering glaze, and a regal swan sat poised in its center. The King and Queen presented their daughter with the gift that night.

"For me?" Emma asked, and her parents smiled. "Is it a jewellery box?"

Her parents reply was cut off by a commotion behind them, as a complaining boy was hauled away from the food table by his older brother. "Come on, Killian, you've eaten enough for an army!"

The royals laughed together, muffling their chuckles so as not to interrupt the quarrelling brothers, then turned back to Emma.

"Look." Snow spoke softly, so that only her daughter could hear above the noise of the ball. She pulled a necklace out from the bodice of her dress, and placed it in an indent on the box. With a gentle twist she span the pendant three times, and the top of the lid rose to reveal a spinning ballerina. She was dressed all in white feathers, to look like a swan, and her stage was as blue as the lake on the lid. A soft melody played from somewhere within the box. Emma gasped in recognition.

"It plays our lullaby!" She cried, swaying in time to the music.

"You can play it at night, when we're gone, to send you off to sleep with our love." Charming said with a smile.

"_On the wind, 'cross the sea, hear this song and remember,_

_Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December_." The music box sang, and the royal family sang with it.

Snow White handed her daughter the necklace, and Emma inspected the pendant. It was silver, a blob of metal pressed like candle wax with the image of a swan.

"Read what it says." The queen encouraged. Emma squinted at the tiny engraving on the back of the pendant.

"_We will always find you_. Oh, Mama, Papa!" They hugged, and in that moment everything was perfect.

But it was not meant to last. The rumors of rising dark forces were true, but this was not a new evil terrorising the land; it was a familiar old one.

The ballroom doors slammed open, and a lithe figure dressed in a black dress strode through the hall. Immediately, all music and merriment halted, and many people gasped.

"Sorry I'm late." The woman said, strolling leisurely through the terrified crowd, tossing any guards who came to stop her with a sweep of her hand.

"It's the Queen, run!" One of the royal advisors shouted, but nobody moved.

"She's not a Queen anymore." Snow replied, pulling her husband's sword from his scabbard and clutching the trembling Emma to her. "She's nothing more than an evil witch."

Charming carefully took his sword back from his wife. "No, don't stoop to her level. There's no need." Snow nodded, and pulled Emma closer. The young girl buried her fists into her mother's dress, but could not look away. Charming turned back to Regina. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost, and I will not let you ruin this celebration."

"Ah, yes, the ball celebrating the end of my reign. How delightful." She shot a distasteful glare around her, then smiled. "Not to worry, though. I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you." Snow interrupted, and Regina laughed.

"Oh, but you shall have it." She began to stroll around the royals, circling them as a wolf might circle its prey. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins." She paused in front of Emma, bending down to peer into the girl's eyes. "Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever." Emma whimpered and buried further into Snow's side. Regina span to face the room once more. "And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I will not rest until I have seen the end of your happiness."

With that, she stalked back out of the room. As she approached the door, Charming yelled "Hey!" and threw his sword directly at her heart. But before the sword could reach the witch, she vanished in a cloud of smoke, taking the King's blade with her.

FROM THAT MOMENT on, the spark of unhappiness in the Enchanted Forest was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy everyone's lives forever. Meetings were held and councils formed to determine the truth in the Evil Queen's threat, to no avail. The King and Queen were forced to abandon their trip to Arendelle indefinitely, in order to find a way to stop Regina. Soon, the preparations for an attack were completed, and all they could do was wait for a sign that the Evil Queen was advancing.

They didn't have to wait long. Not three weeks after the ball, a large purple cloud descended on the castle. It moved slowly enough for an evacuation, but not everyone was fast enough to escape the Evil Queen's army that advanced ahead of the cloud.

"Quickly, Emma! We must hurry!" Snow urged her daughter towards the end of the hall, where David was already ushering the staff out of the castle.

"My music box!" Emma cried, and twisted out of her mother's grip. The young girl sprinted back towards her playroom, as fast as her dress would allow. Her mother sprinted after her, as did her father.

"Emma!" David cried when he and Snow reached the room, watching as their daughter pulled the music box out of her secret cubby. "We have to go! Quickly!"

The sound of the Evil Queen's guards reached them from the hallway, and Emma's parents drew their swords. Emma backed towards the wall, only to feel it shift against her hand. Her cry made the King and Queen turn in surprise, to see a boy barely older than Emma gesture for them to follow him.

"This way, out the servant's quarters!" He spoke quickly and quietly, grabbing Emma's hand to pull her along. The music box slipped out of her grasp.

"My music box…" She started, but Snow hurried her along down the tunnel. David followed close behind, and the boy paused to grab the small box before closing the tunnel entrance.

"Killian! Where did you go?" The agitated whisper echoed through the tunnels, and a shaggy-haired youth crept around the corner. He froze when he saw the royals, eyes going wide, then turned to glare at his brother. "We were supposed to stick together! Hurry up, the ships are about to sail!"

The group raced down the tunnels at full speed, David picking up Killian and Snow hauling Emma onto her back when the children began to tire. The tunnels led them directly to the docks, where two ships were left. The curse was almost upon them.

The children got down to run the rest of the way, Killian and his brother splitting off to board the first ship, the 'Jewel of the Realm'. Snow and David were recognised, and pulled towards the other ship. Emma, who was nearly falling down from exhaustion by this point, lagged behind.

The King and Queen, busy making sure everyone got out okay, assuming that their brave little princess had followed them onto the ship, didn't see her trip and fall head-first into a pile of supplies. They didn't notice at first when the supplies were lifted and carried onto the Jewel of the Realm. It wasn't until the ships had set sail, outrunning the curse by a mere minute, that they realised that their daughter was not with them.

"Emma!" Snow cried, watching as the purple cloud swallowed the docks and paused on the edge of the sea. The Queen tried to dive off the boat, crown and all, but she was held back by at least eight pairs of hands. Weeping, she sank to the deck, burying her head into David's shoulder when he crouched down to comfort her.

"We'll find her." He promised. "She must be on the other ship."

"And what if she's not?" Snow cried, turning to the docks. "What if she's trapped in _that_?"

"Then we will find where that curse took her and bring her home. We will find her, Snow. We will always find her."

THE SUPPLIES IN which a princess lay, knocked out cold when she fell, were not destined to go to the rendezvous port. Shortly after outrunning the curse, the Jewel of the Realm met up with a trade ship headed for the Maritime Kingdom. They traded the crate, Emma still inside, for supplies that the newly-homeless immigrants would need, for their joint journey to Arendelle. Its King and Queen had responded to their call for aid warmly, with an invitation to house the refugees for as long as they required.

Snow and Charming searched every inch of every ship at the rendezvous, questioned every passenger. But no one had seen the princess. She was lost.

When Emma finally did wake up, her head aching something terrible, it was to the cross face of the ship's captain. He did not take well to stowaways, especially those who claimed to have no memories of who they are. He carried the burden of the small girl unwillingly, handing her over to the first orphanage he found, in the Maritime Kingdom.

Princess Emma of Misthaven, heir to the throne of the United Kingdoms, Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love, became Emma Swan; the orphan with the funny necklace, the girl without a past.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello all! I have to say, you have left me speechless. I was honestly not expecting anyone to read this, it being my first story and all, but you have! Thank you so much! I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter, because I know I did. Again, I don't own any of these characters, and some of the lines have been taken from Anastasia or Once Upon a Time. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter for you next weekend. Cheers, and take care!_

CHAPTER 2

"SHOVE OFF, MAKE way," Grumpy growled, pushing and elbowing his way through the crowded bar. He was going to kill that boy for making him leave their nice warm rooms, especially if he ended up hauling Killian's drunken ass into the nearest horse trough. Finally, he spotted a mop of dark hair and darker leather, and began making his way towards the bar.

He had to stop and blink when he reached Killian, because the boy was most definitely not drunk. There was also a distinct lack of pretty women draped over him. Grunting in approval, Grumpy plunked down in the stool next to the brooding Killian.

"Nice to see you sober, brother." A contemplative mumble was his only response. "Does this mean we can get back to work?"

"Aye, work!" Killian's head popped up off his arms, a devilish grin splitting his face. "The biggest job this realm has ever seen." Grumpy scowled.

"You don't mean…"

"Ah, but I do mean!" Killian winked.

"You swore you'd never." Grumpy's voice was an accusation, and Killian dropped his grin for a split second before it was settled firmly back in place.

"I swore a lot of things, mate. People change." His voice had turned dark, and he gestured to the bartender. "This is it for us, Grumpy. Just think! No more forging papers, no more stolen goods, no more highway robbery. We'll be set for life, mate! But you're free to leave if you haven't the stomach."

"Yeah, right." Grumpy scoffed, taking one of the glasses offered. He downed the thing in one shot, wincing as the rum burned its way through his insides. "As if you could do a thing without me, brother."

"Excellent." Killian downed his own drink, then pushed away from the bar. "I've made arrangements with a lovely gentleman to use his theatre for auditions. Surely some lass in this hellhole will want an out, and look like her. Not that it really matters. Come, Grumpy! We've an early morning ahead!"

"And an even longer journey." Grumpy muttered as he followed his only friend out of the bar.

THE SNOW WAS falling heavily, and Emma wrapped her coat closer to her body. She didn't have much else to do; the orphanage director was still rattling off instructions, glad to finally be rid of her problem charge.

"Now, I got you a job in the fish factory. You go straight down this path until you hit the fork in the road. Go left."

_Fish._ Emma thought. _What else?_ She began examining her fingers, curious to see how long it would be before they turned blue.

"Are you listening?" The harsh voice broke through Emma's ponderings, and she sighed.

"I'm listening, Director." Apparently she wasn't convincing enough, because the Director rolled her eyes.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you got here, Miss Swan. Too old to be adopted, too bad mannered to get an apprenticeship, too closed off to have any friends."

Emma winced. That was a low blow.

"For the last twelve years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've-"

"Kept a roof over my head." Emma interrupted. She'd heard this spiel many times before. The Director fumed.

"How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

Emma bit down her initial response, _Because you've reminded me of that fact every day I've been here, _and instead protested the second half of her statement.

"I do have a clue!" She pulled out her necklace, turning it over to expose the engraving on its back.

"Oh, _that._" The Director rolled her eyes. "_We will always find you. _So, you want to find the people who gave you this necklace?" Emma nodded eagerly. "Miss Swan, it's time for you to grow up and take your place in life. In life and in line. And be grateful too." With those words, the Director marched back into the Orphanage grounds, and slammed the gate behind her. Emma poked her tongue out at the retreating woman before setting off down the path.

_Being an orphan does have some benefits,_ she thought as she trudged through thick snow. _I don't have to haul around any suitcases._

It didn't take long for her to get to the fork in the road, the one leading to the small fishing town. The Maritime Kingdom was full of those towns, and Emma knew that once you've seen one, you've seen them all. She shook her head, remembering the last time she'd been to town, and how it had ended. No need to drudge up bad memories.

"Be grateful." She muttered darkly. "What for? A lousy job? That stupid orphanage? Freezing my butt off in the snow? Yeah, right. I'm just grateful to get away!" Emma paused her grumbling to stare up at the sign post. There were three planks of wood marking the three directions; Orphanage, Fishing Village, and Royal City. "Go left, she says. Well I know what's left. I'll be Emma the orphan forever. But if I go right… Oh, get a grip, Emma. What would you even do? Walk all over the kingdom, see if anyone lost a baby around 18 years ago?"

Emma shuffled her feet, swaying left and right as her mind warred with her heart.

"Send me a sign!" She finally cried, throwing her arms up in defeat. "A hint! _Any_thing!"

A small woof startled her, and she fell backwards into a snowbank. The small form of a scraggly puppy took this opportunity to dive onto Emma's chest, licking her face with gusto.

"Whoa, there!" She laughed, holding the squirming pup at arm's length. He had scruffy brown fur, turning coppery in places, with floppy ears and large paws. Definitely a puppy. "Where did you come from?"

The puppy refused to reply, instead wriggling out of her grasp to pull on her scarf. One quick tug, and the long strip of fabric pulled out of her pocket. The pup darted away from her grasping hands, over a snowbank and down the path a ways.

"Give that back, you little thief!" She called, chasing after her scarf. The dog paused, wriggling its behind in the air, before darting between her legs and past the sign pole.

"Oh, great." Emma sighed. "A dog wants me to go to the Royal City." The puppy only stared at her, until her mind caught up. "Oh! A sign!"

If dogs could roll their eyes, that's what Emma would say that the puppy did. He dropped her scarf and sat, calling a truce.

"Alright, I can take a hint." She scooped up her scarf and peered down at the pup. "You coming with me? It'll be a long road, and I'm not some lord who can feed you steak and mince." The dog barked in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then. If you're staying, I'll need something to call you."

Emma bent down to pick up the puppy, noticing that he was in fact a male. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

"How about… Henry." Henry's tail began wagging, and he woofed once more before licking Emma's nose.

"Perfect." She dropped Henry, and set off down the path to the Royal City.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the late update. I really wanted to set them up to meet in this chapter, but I also wanted to post before the finale, but I still wanted to make sure I was using good-quality work, and so I had to postpone the update. I promise you another chapter this week, though, so you will finally see our heroes meet, in the same room! (or should I say ballroom?) Speaking of the finale, I should mention what spoilers this story will contain. I'll be using similar backstories for most of the characters, so as far as those go if you haven't watched up to 'Heroes and Villians' S4E12 of Once Upon a Time, you'll be in for a few surprises. I won't ignore the rest of the season, it's just that any spoilers that come from past that episode won't be at all obvious. If anything changes, I'll let you know before posting the offending chapter. There will, however, be many spoilers for the movie Anastasia, so I highly recommend you watch it before reading further. Also, I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if you're just letting me know a typo I missed (especially then!), so if you want to leave a review or message me, that would be fantastic! And with that, I'll leave you to it. Cheers, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER 3

GIVEN THE NUMBER of women in the Royal City, Killian thought it would be far easier to find a princess-lookalike. After two days of excruciating auditions, they hadn't found anyone even remotely like the lost princess, and Grumpy was starting to get… well, grumpy.

"That's it, brother, game over." The dwarf grumbled as they left the theater.

"Not yet, my friend." Killian smirked.

"How? We've spent our last dime on this flea-infested theater, and we've got nothing to show for it! How are we supposed to pull the Lost Heiress con with no lost heiress?" Grumpy flung his hands around as he talked, and Killian took a few steps back. Dwarf he may be, but Grumpy's fists had some force to them.

"Ah, we'll find someone. If not here, there are plenty of wenches along the coast desperate for a better life. Until then, we'll just do what we usually do." Killian shrugged off Grumpy's concern.

"Steal? I thought this would put an end to our thieving days. Wasn't that the plan? Make enough money to buy a boat, sail the realms carefree and honest?" Grumpy's pleading tone was beginning to irritate Killian.

"Aye, and it still is, but the fact remains that we need to get a lass and ourselves all the way to Arendelle, and that will require some piracy. Unless you know another way past the Evil Queen's men?" Grumpy was silent. "I thought not. Cheer up, Grumpy! At least we're not homeless."

Killian strode ahead, making his way through the town towards the one roof that towered over all others.

"No, we're just living in a cursed castle." Grumpy muttered darkly, trudging after his friend.

EMMA GRINNED IN relief when she finally made it to the Royal City. She'd had a hard few days, making her way through the forest near the main road to avoid the Evil Queen's soldiers. After one to many close calls, where she'd been forced to dive into a snow bank to avoid their galloping horses and speeding carriages, she decided that the forest would be safer, if colder.

Henry loved the forest, romping through the snow and chasing squirrels up the trees. He even caught a rabbit, which made for a delicious supper. That was the one good thing that came out of her escapade three years ago; she learned how to survive in the forest.

Her thoughts of a warm bed and hot food were interrupted by harsh reality when she remembered that she had no money. The first few inns she passed wouldn't let her work for her food, and the last two had been completely full. Sighing, resigned to the fact that she'd be sleeping on the streets again, Emma hardly noticed the wizened old woman until she was nose to nose.

"You are looking for money, yes? Food?" The woman spoke with a strange accent, but Emma could make out her words.

"Uh, yes."

"See Killian, he can help you. Or you can help him. I forget which." The woman scratched her nose, puzzling over her dilemma.

"How?" Emma asked, suspicion coursing through her. Nobody in this world was kind to strangers, especially not grimy teenagers dressed in rags.

"He is looking for someone special, oh yes. You might be her, you might not. Either way, there's a meal in it for you, and your little pet." The woman bent to pet Henry, who seemed to like her. That more than anything decided it for Emma. If Henry liked the woman, then Emma could trust her.

"Where is this Killian?" She asked.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me!" The woman's voice fell to a hoarse whisper. Emma had to lean in to hear her, and her swan necklace fell out of her shirt. The old lady's eyes pounced on the metal bird, and she sucked in her breath. In one swift motion, far quicker than Emma thought the old woman could move, she grabbed the pendant and dropped it down Emma's blouse. Emma leapt back, startled.

"Best to keep that hidden, dear." Was all she said, before walking back the way she'd come. Emma didn't even have time to ask how to get to the palace, but she suspected it wouldn't be too hard. She'd seen the turrets peering over the roofs of the city, their shining grandeur silently judging Emma's raggedy clothing. Resisting the urge to poke her tongue out at the castle, she whistled to her runaway dog.

"C'mon, Henry. Let's go find our dinner." The puppy barked excitedly, and trotted after Emma.

ALL THE ROADS in the city eventually led to an empty town square, attached to a series of docks and boatsheds. From there, one long promenade paved the way up a slight incline to the Royal Palace. Small storefronts advertised seamstresses and bakers long since abandoned, their goods looted and the buildings turned into housing for those who could fight to keep them.

Emma would have felt out of place in the old city, walking past disapproving glares and frilly dresses, but in this new town she felt right at home. The few people she saw eyed her suspiciously, expecting her to be a threat to their property or here to challenge them for a store home. They needn't have worried. Emma had other plans.

Henry didn't like the street or the people, trotting close to Emma's skirts. Eventually she took pity on the pup and carried him past the occupied portion of the road. A quarter of a mile before the palace gates the buildings stopped, but the people refused to go nearer to the palace. Looking around her, Emma wondered why. The grassy plain was perfect to build shelter on, flat and soft. What was so bad about an old castle?

She felt a bit strange, walking through the gates of the castle and up one grand staircase after another. Shouldn't there be guards stopping riff-raff like her from entering, courtiers to look down their nose at her, servants scurrying around obeying orders? It didn't even look like the place had been looted, every shiny candlestick and pottery vase still perfectly in place.

Emma approached one of the vases, a beautiful white and blue piece painted with white swans and brown bears. Some shred of memory assaulted her senses, and she nearly dropped Henry on his head. The dog quickly righted himself, yipping in annoyance at his sudden reunion with the ground. Emma blinked, the memory gone.

"Sorry, Henry." She bent to pet the dog, then straightened and walked deeper into the castle. "It's just, this place… it's like a memory from a dream."

She pushed through a set of gilded doors and found herself in an enormous ballroom, lit by high windows and the fading afternoon sun. All the walls and pillars were crafted from white marble, and the dance floor was etched in a silver pattern of diamonds and stars. Emma was standing at the top of a grand staircase, curving slightly inward to the bottom.

Surrounding her were large portraits of what could only be the previous tenants, the royal families spanning back generations. She felt drawn to the newest, a smaller family, just the King, Queen and one Princess. Looking at the adoring way the girl's parents looked at her, even in a painting, made Emma's heart clench.

"Jealous of a painting? Really?" She asked herself, speaking out loud to come back to reality. "They're probably all dead, anyway. Don't see why else they'd want to leave."

Turning back to the staircase, she made her careful way down to the dance floor. Henry seemed to like this idea, hurtling down the steps and across the room, before skidding to a halt on the slippery floors.

"Easy there, boy!" Emma laughed, her voice echoing. She stopped, startled at the loud noise. The high ceiling carried her voice far, and she could hear sudden movement deeper in the castle. Uh oh.

"Henry, come here," she hissed, crouching to gather the puppy into her arms. She didn't see the man run into the room across from where she had entered.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Emma heard the shout, and her instincts kicked in. She ran.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Long weekend = longer chapter! The plot's finally starting to pick up some speed, which means that there's plenty more excitement to come. Unfortunately, that also means more planning, and add on to that an extremely busy week (prom, yay!) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post a chapter next week. I'll do my best to get a new chapter published as soon as I can. So, until next time, cheers!_

CHAPTER 4

"DID YOU HEAR that?" Killian broke the silence hanging over the table like a blanket, sitting upright in his chair. Grumpy, across from him, shrugged and mumbled something around a mouthful of purloined roast mutton. With a sigh, Killian stood up to investigate.

His long stride carried him though the castle faster than Grumpy, who decided to join him after all, and he entered the ballroom a few steps ahead of the dwarf. A dark figure crouched in the middle of the room, and he called out without thinking.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" His voice carried through the hall, more used to bellowing over stormy winds than through empty space. The figure paused only for a second before bolting for the door at the other end of the room. "Bloody hell…" Killian cursed under his breath, before running after the intruder. They were fast, he'd give them that.

"Stop!" he tried, knowing full well it would do no good, but he wasn't really in the mood for a chase. The stairs slowed down the figure, and he caught up easily. From this distance he could see a ragged coat and long, golden hair, and he felt momentarily bad for startling the lass. She must have been looking for shelter. "Wait, hold on a minute, love!"

Surprisingly, she did slow, but didn't turn around. Sensing that she was close to running again, he halted on the steps, coming no closer. He heard Grumpy halfway across the hall, panting as he raced to join them.

"Now, how did you get in here…" He trailed off as the lass turned around. She was stunning, even dressed in rags, her golden hair tumbling in messy waves down slightly slumped shoulders, and her blue eyes at once soft and suspicious as they looked him over. Her mouth was pressed into a firm line, holding back irritation, and those startling eyes narrowed. She shrugged, and the motion drew Killian's gaze to the portrait behind her.

The girl in the painting was younger, more carefree, her smile open and warm as opposed to guarded and cynical, but there was a definite resemblance. This had to be fate, that a woman who looked exactly like the lost princess should stumble across their dwelling.

Grumpy's arrival behind him broke Killian out of his thoughts, and a good thing too, as he was sure he'd been staring. Poor form. The small creature bundled in the woman's arms seemed to agree, jumping down and coming closer to growl at him. Ignoring the pup, Killian turned to Grumpy.

"Do you see what I see?" He asked quietly, not wanting the lass to overhear.

"Holy…" Was his only reply, and Killian took it as a good sign.

The dog growled again, and Killian picked him up to pass over to Grumpy. "Hello, mutt. Cute."

"Are you Killian?" The lass, still standing a few feet away, spoke up. She eyed the mutt as he snuggled closer to Grumpy, who was quickly getting over his discomfort at the small creature. Putting on his best smirk, Killian took a step closer.

"Perhaps. That all depends on who is looking." His stride was interrupted by soft chuckling behind him, and he turned to see the mutt licking Grumpy's face fondly. He rolled his eyes.

"My name is Emma, and I'm looking for Killian Jones. You know him?" Her voice was a challenge, and her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Aye, love, you're speaking to him. What can I do for you?" He resisted the urge to tease the lass some, thinking it wise to play nice for a time.

"Well, from what I've been told, it's more what I can do for you. I hear you're looking for someone, but I can't say who told me." She paused, as if she were deciding how much to confide in him. "I'm looking for someone too, well, a few someone's, and apparently you can help." Her tone made it clear that she couldn't see how.

"I'm not sure how I can do that." He agreed, coming closer. He circled her, keeping his distance, taking in her appearance.

"Hey!" Emma protested this treatment. "What, were you a vulture in another life?"

"Sorry, love." He chuckled. "It's just that you look an awful lot like…" He stopped mid-gesture. It would probably be best to prep the lass before revealing his plan. He didn't think she'd be the type to go for the con, too soft-hearted to hurt a stranger despite her tough appearance. Thinking hard, Killian decided on another tactic.

"Never mind. Now, you said something about finding someone, Miss…" He trailed off, hoping she'd tell him her full name.

"Swan. Yes. I'm trying to find my family." She blurted the words out, as if afraid he'd ridicule her. _Not bloody likely._

"And do you have any clues? Any heirlooms or letters?" His curiosity was piqued now. Emma clutched at something beneath her shirt as she answered.

"No, not really. I was found, a stowaway on a ship, when I was about six. I don't remember anything before that." Emma spoke to the ground, not looking at him, so she missed the look he threw at Grumpy. _Perfect. _"The only clue I have is my last name, Swan. I was wearing a dress with swans embroidered on it when they found me. The captain of the ship sold the dress, as compensation for taking me to an orphanage, he said."

Killian's blood fair boiled when he heard that, though Emma shrugged as if she thought it fair. That was so far against proper ship code that he had half a mind to find the damn captain and have the bastard's ship taken. Even as he fought to control his temper, his mind was working to form a proper plan. The swan thing was a fortunate coincidence; it would make his story far easier to believe.

"So, anyway, can you help?" Emma broke Killian out of his reverie just in time, a solid course now formed in his mind.

"It would be my honour, lass. In fact, I believe that you may be in luck, for I already have an idea as to where we might find your family." He grinned for effect, sweeping his arms out in a grand gesture towards the royal portrait on the wall.

"Who… you… but… what?!" Emma stuttered, her glare bouncing between Killian and the painting. "Have you lost your mind? That's impossible!"

"On the contrary, love. Nothing's impossible. Just think; the timeline fits, the princess was lost when she was six years old, and nobody has seen her since."

"You have the same hair, same name." Grumpy added, catching on to Killian's ruse.

"And the same eyes. Hell, even the swans on your dress match; they were her favourite animal, and the symbol of the royal family."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm some lost princess?" Emma's tone matched her raised eyebrow, and Killian could see that they were losing her.

"Aye, love. We've been searching for her for weeks now, Grumpy here for even longer, and of all the women we've seen, none of them can hold a torch to you. Just, look at the portrait."

"You're crazy. Both of you, completely mad!" She made to walk away, and Killian rushed to stop her.

"Why? You don't know what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Grumpy continued.

"You were found just after the curse, when the princess was lost."

"And your only clue is a link to the palace."

"You have to admit, love, it all fits quite nicely." Killian smiled to himself, unable to stop the pride at his genius from showing. Emma's head whipped between the two of them, completely overwhelmed as she tried to process what they were saying. A twinge of pity cut through Killian's chest, and he softened his voice. "Have you ever thought about the possibility?"

"What, that I'm the princess?" Her eyes dimmed as she lost herself in memories, and she scoffed. "Well, I don't know. It's hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're… But sure. I guess every lost girl would hope she's a princess."

_Nearly have her. Time for one last push._

"Even if the King and Queen aren't your parents, the entire palace staff remained with them when they fled. They all inhabit a castle in a kingdom called Arendelle, and given the facts of your beginnings if your family is anywhere, that's where they'll be. And, coincidentally, where we are headed."

Emma thought about it for a second, before asking a startling question. "What's in it for you?"

He thought about lying, he really did, but something warned him that Emma would know, and then he'd lose her for sure. He settled on a half-truth.

"I'd be helping a friend. Grumpy was tasked with finding the lost princess and bringing her home. If we're wrong about you, then it's no real loss, and we get to spend a few days in a castle among friends. But if we're right, we'll have reunited a family, spited the Evil Queen, and earned a king's gratitude. And you'll be home, among people who love you, and if the tales are to be believed the King and Queen loved their daughter more than life itself. You could belong."

Killian knew the picture he had painted would call out to the orphan inside Emma, would draw her in so she agreed. After all, it's what he'd been looking for, before he'd had his heart broken. Every lost child wants to find a home.

He wondered if he'd said too much, given himself away in his eagerness, when she merely stared at him for an endless moment. Grumpy, still holding the pup, broke the silence.

"Either way, it gets you closer to people who have the answers. Not a bad deal, sister."

Emma blinked, then held out her hand for Killian to shake. "Okay. Deal."

He grinned, and instead of shaking her hand he lifted it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over her knuckles. "Excellent, love."

Emma snatched her hand away. "And no more of this 'love' crap."

"As you wish." Killian's smile was genuine, already picturing the weeks of banter that were sure to ensue. Apparently, Emma didn't like what she saw in his eyes, because she turned to take the mutt from Grumpy.

"Henry, we're going on a little trip!"

"Ah, no." Killian's face dropped, and he scowled at the furry beast. "The mutt is not coming with us."

"The _dog_ is coming." Emma had a militant look in her eyes. She turned to Grumpy, and Killian knew he was doomed.

"Grumpy?" She asked sweetly, and the damn dwarf snuck a look at Killian before replying.

"Sure, sister. Whatever floats your boat."

_A/N: A quick question for you lovely readers, because I'm a bit torn; should I continue switching between perspectives, or should I stick to Emma's point of view, now that the gang is all together? Leave me a message (PM or review) and let me know what you think! Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for bearing with me, the past few weeks have been hectic. As a thank you, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow night! But don't get used to it. Also, a huge thank you to the people who left me a message about the perspectives, I will be switching back and forth between people for the rest of the story. As a reminder, I don't own any of these characters or settings. Enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow. Cheers!_

CHAPTER 5

HIGH IN THE ceiling of the old ballroom crouched a spindly, shadowed form. It shifted slightly when the girl stated her identity, and again when its sensitive ears picked up the dwarf's whispered name. It had been posted here as a punishment, the Queen wanting to bore him to death, because no one left in the realm dared venture into the site of her great curse.

None except these three had disturbed him for the past twelve years, his only company a few tenacious bats. His task was simple; report to the Queen anybody who dared to trespass, and keep a watch for thieves and looters. She'd cast a spell that would ensure he'd never leave his post to eat or sleep; he'd been turned to living stone.

A slow grin spread across his face as the trio and their mutt left the hall; slow was everything he did these days. But though his body was slow, his mind was as quick and twisty as ever. He knew precisely what this information was worth to the queen, and he could also guess what she'd want him to do next. Soon he would leave this stone prison behind. A half hour passed while he blinked and rolled his shoulders, then another as he raised his hand before his marble face.

"My Queen," he rumbled, the words laborious and gravelly. "I have news."

HER ROYAL MAJESTY Queen Regina of Misthaven was a busy woman. Most royals only have to deal with the day-to-day running of a realm, but the Queen had certain other… side projects that kept her working furiously through the night. Many of those projects were currently housed in her heart vault, toys and slaves and bargaining chips, but a few were special enough to warrant her more direct attention.

Jefferson had been such a one. His return from Neverland had left him even madder than before, and the loss of his daughter was a distraction. The Queen tried to reinstate him as one of her men, but he'd disappointed her once too often. Still, he could come to his senses, and that idiotic hat of his refused to work without him.

Really, being turned to stone was a kindness. It slowed his madness down to manageable proportions and made him the perfect spy. She had left him in the old castle mostly to track down sympathisers and conspirators, a task he'd done well. That he was using his emergency contact method now was surprising, and a little worrying. Did she have rebels on her hands? With a flick of her wrist, the marble statue of a man appeared in the room in a puff of purple smoke.

"What is it?" she demanded, hoping that the man's stony condition would keep him brief.

"He found her."

The Queen frowned. She knew that this young upstart, Killian, had been looking for a Princess lookalike to scam the royals in Arendelle. She wasn't going to stop him, hell, she was tempted to help him. Take that ice queen down a peg.

"And? What's the problem with that?" Her voice was laced with irritation.

"It is her." The stone man was smirking now, laughing at this cruel joke.

The Queen's eyes turned hard even as her face blanched. "Impossible…" she muttered, more to herself than Jefferson. Storming across the room to reach her mirror, she tried to remember the last time she'd checked up on Miss Emma Swan. Too long.

"Mirror! Show me the Princess." She hollered at one of her many large mirrors, and a swirling image formed in the glass. Three people and a dog made their way through a crowded marketplace. The tall man left, and the girl began to look over the wares with the short man. Her back was to the Queen, but she could see tell-tale golden hair hidden poorly behind an old rag. The pair turned to go to the next stall, and the Queen caught a glimpse of green eyes and pretty features before she was blinded by fury.

"How could you let this happen?" She hissed at the mirror. The scene was replaced by a face, hovering in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Your Majesty has many enemies. It is difficult to keep track of them all." The face raised an eyebrow, and the Queen seethed at his cheek.

"I thought I made it clear that this one was to be your top priority. And what happened to the men I sent to the orphanage? She was supposed to come work in my castle!"

"It would seem that the orphanage director was eager to get rid of Miss Swan. She turned the girl out as soon as legally possible, securing her a job in a fishing village. Miss Swan elected not to take it."

"And now she's looking for her family." The Queen's voice was dangerously low.

"If I may…" The slow words belonged to Jefferson, and when the Queen turned she saw he was gesturing to his body. Rolling her eyes, she released him from her spell. The man collapsed, unused to flesh and bone, but quickly composed himself. "Thank you, your Majesty. I would like to offer to follow the trio."

"Why? What good could possibly come from letting them live?"

"To break Miss Swan once and for all, before you end her life. Despite everything you've thrown at her, she still has hope, believing in love and her family. This little venture will give you the opportunity to finally crush that hope." Jefferson finished with a grin.

"What's in it for you?"

"Well, for my part in this, you allow me to remain human. And I would like to see my daughter."

"Please." The Queen scoffed. "You know the girl is better off without you."

"I know. I'd still like to see her."

The Queen thought it over for a time. It would be risky, but so delicious to crush all of the princess's hopes and dreams, then her heart. And Swan and Charming would see the whole thing… they'd be shattered.

"Very well. You will report back to me as often as you can, and sabotage Miss Swan any chance you get. I want this to happen before she reaches that ice witch." Sensing his dismissal, Jefferson bowed and walked towards the door. "And one more thing, Jefferson. If you mess this up, I will end your daughter in front of you, then I will end you. Are we clear?"

Jefferson's face lifted in a false smile, tilting up at one end. "As marble, your Majesty."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ACROSS THE SEA, Queen Elsa of Arendelle paced the dining room. Her sister Anna and Anna's beau Kristoff watched, but not for long. Anna had never been able to sit quietly.

"It's alright, Elsa. We will find her." She tried, but the Queen kept pacing.

"Will we? We've seen so many girls, all claiming to be the princess, but none of them were! What if she truly is gone? What then?" Her voice had grown into a panic, and Anna stepped in her way to grab her hands.

"Then we find another way to break the curse. But we won't fail. Emma is out there. I know she is."

"And you know how that family is." Kristoff added, rising to join the sisters. "They always find each other."

"I just hope we aren't too late." Elsa muttered, and the three turned to look out the bay windows. In the distance they could see, nestled between two mountains, Elsa's ice palace glistening in the fading light. "They won't survive much longer."

"KEEP THAT MUTT away from my wares, young missy!" The street butcher shouted, and Emma hurried to grab Henry. His nose was too keen for his own good.

"Sorry, sir." She apologised, with a glare at her puppy.

"Glad we got your attention." Killian appeared at her elbow, speaking to the butcher, and she tried not to jump. "One and a half pounds of your finest dried meats, and a string of sausages."

"And a bag of any scraps you have." Grumpy added, with a wink to Emma. Killian glared at the dwarf.

"Right. Comin' up." The butcher swung into action as Killian bent to Grumpy's ear.

"I'm off to procure us a carriage. Don't spend all our money on that hellion." He spoke quietly, not wanting Emma to overhear.

"You mean the dog or the lady?" Grumpy inquired with a grin, and Killian rolled his eyes. "Besides, if we run out I'll just pinch some more." Killian gave the dwarf a final look before striding away. Watching his friend leave, Grumpy thought that this was going to be a very long, very interesting journey.

"Where's he off to?" Emma asked, and Grumpy turned to her.

"Transportation. What's next, sister?"

Emma consulted their list. "Ah, bread and cheese from the food stall, then sleeping rolls and a cloak from the seamstress. Do we really need all this stuff?"

"It's a long way to Arendelle. We've got to be prepared."

"I guess that's what the 'set of knives from the blacksmith' is for." Emma grinned, and Grumpy found himself smiling back. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Killian won't be happy if we're late."

Thinking of how Killian was planning on 'procuring' their ride, and who might be pursuing them out of the city, Grumpy frowned. "I think you might be right, sister. Blacksmith's this way."

EMMA WALKED INTO the smithy's, and her jaw dropped. Knives and swords of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, shining in the candle light. A suit of armour stood guard in a corner, surrounded by shields sporting all manner of crests. One counter had a stack of pickaxes leaning against it, and another sported shovels and pitch forks.

She noticed Grumpy cast a longing look at the pickaxes before hollering for service. For a small man, he had big lungs.

"How can I help you?" The blacksmith, a lanky, bespectacled man with greying hair, hurried out of the workshop at Grumpy's call.

"We're here for some hunting knives and fish hooks, and a few daggers if you've got some nice ones. Cleaning supplies too." Grumpy told the man, who nodded.

While Grumpy haggled prices with the smithy, Emma looked around the store some more. She was drawn to a box filled with small, sharp knives. The largest was as long as her hand, and thin as parchment. The smallest had a blade as long as her pinkie and no wider than her thumb at its thickest point. A few of the blades were curved, and one of the handles.

Curious, Emma plucked a hair from her head and lifted the closest knife. It was well balanced, and she nodded appreciatively. She drew her hair lightly over the sharp edge of the blade, and it cut neatly in two. Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah, yes. You have a keen eye, miss." The smithy noticed her attention and wandered over, Grumpy in tow. "Some of my finest work, from back when my eyes worked and I had apprentices to help."

"Throwing knives?" Emma asked, to clarify. The man nodded.

"Care to try them? It would make my day to see them in use, and you look like you know how to handle a blade." He smiled at her then, his eyes dancing. Emma grinned in return, and eyed a wooden beam next to the door across the shop.

It wasn't far, and the knife was light. She gave her wrist a quick flick, and heard the replying thunk just as the door swung open.

"Bloody hell!" A familiar voice swore, and Emma winced. Killian's head popped through the door. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." Emma said, and Killian's gaze locked onto hers.

"That was you, Swan?" His voice was surprised, and she raised her eyebrow in a challenge. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

She glared at him in response. It certainly wasn't the orphanage who taught her how to throw knives. She forced the image of an impish grin and a mop of brown hair from her mind.

"You have a fine arm, Miss Swan." The smithy interrupted their exchange, and Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you. You make a fine blade."

"How much for the set?" Killian asked, prying Emma's knife from the post. It gave up a fight, and left a chip in the wood.

Emma's eyes widened. "That's not necessary. I'm sure they're far too much."

"It would be a pleasure to sell them to you, my dear. You will treat them well, I think." The smithy patted her hand reassuringly, then turned to Killian. "Fifteen gold coins, and I'll give you the cleaning things free."

"Deal. An extra copper in it for you if you can have everything ready in three minutes." Killian tossed the money on the counter, and the blacksmith hurried to get their things.

"I'll pay you back…" Emma tried, but Killian cut her off.

"Nonsense. The road to Arendelle is not a safe one, and any help you can be in defending us will be much appreciated. I'm certain that those knives will more than pay for themselves." Killian leant back on the counter, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

When the smithy handed Grumpy their wares in two and a half minutes, Killian flicked a pair of coppers at him before guiding Emma towards the door.

"Come, princess." He muttered in her ear, much too close for comfort. "Your carriage awaits."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello all! I'm back on schedule, though not for long (more on that next week). To the lovely person who asked about when we'll see Snow and Charming again, there'll be a flashback chapter next week starring our lovely King and Queen, so keep an eye out for that! Cheers. _

Chapter 7

KILLIAN INSISTED ON driving through the city at a startling speed, so Emma spent her first few minutes in a carriage clutching at the walls and Henry. The pup had taken a liking to sticking his head out the window, and at every bump and pothole Emma thought he'd fall right out. The first time it happened Grumpy made a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, but he quickly got himself under control.

By the time they cleared the city and Killian slowed the horses, Emma's hands were cramped and her entire rear end bruised. Seeing her discomfort, Grumpy pounded on the roof of the carriage.

"Hey, Killian! Can we stop for a bit? Stretch our legs?"

"Aye, we've just entered the forest. I'll find a spot to water the horses."

Emma smiled gratefully at the dwarf, who winked. "Enjoying your first carriage ride, Your Highness?"

"Oh, it's absolutely splendid." She replied in honeyed tones, spreading a hand over her heart dramatically. "I just love bouncing around inside a wooden crate on wheels."

They stopped at a small stream, and Emma inspected her crate with a critical eye. It was good quality woodwork, nothing too fancy but still way above what she'd thought they could afford. Although, given Killian's blasé attitude towards her knives, she shouldn't be surprised.

"Up to your standards, Princess?" Killian's voice came from close to her ear, and Emma held back a sigh. How could such a big man be so silent? "I am told it has a ride like resting on goose-down pillows."

"Then the man you stole it from lied." She commented casually, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He froze, then spread his lips in a lazy grin. "Serves him right, in my opinion. The ride is terrible."

"And the fact that we're travelling in pilfered property doesn't offend your royal sensibilities?" Killian stepped forward to flick a piece of mud off the carriage door, then faced Emma. She met his eyes defiantly, more than willing to remind him that she had teeth.

"I still don't believe I'm any more royal than you are, _Jones. _Enough with this 'Princess' crap."

"Well, you objected to 'love', Swan. What's a man to do?" Killian's expression could only be described as rakish, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Besides, I firmly believe that you are the Princess, so calling you as such is self-preservation."

"How so?" Emma asked, curious despite herself.

"Can you imagine how Queen Regina would react if someone dropped her title?" He tutted and shook his head. "Nasty business, that. She'd have her dogs on the poor soul in seconds, if she didn't magic them first."

"Is your opinion on all royalty so low, or specifically reserved for the Evil Queen?" Emma asked, now cautious. After all, if he thought she was a Princess, then Killian was including her in his disdain.

Killian stepped forwards, invading her personal space. He swiped her hand from where it rested on her hip and drew it to his lips. "Merely for the ones who deserve it. And I'd be more than happy for you to prove to me that you don't."

Emma pulled her hand back, bringing Killian's with it, and squeezed. He let out a hiss of pain as his fingers were crushed together. "Who says I want your high opinion, thief?" She ground out, loosening her grip enough for him to yank away. He rubbed his sore fingers, glaring at her.

"I prefer pirate, _love_. Bloody hell, you've a grip like iron."

Emma sighed and turned away. "Men are such babies."

Neither of them noticed Grumpy, sitting with the supplies, take a notebook out of his pocket and mark a tally in a table with two names across the top. "Point Emma." He mumbled.

THEY ENDED UP spending the night next to the river, as the horses were exhausted from their morning gallop. Grumpy proved his skills at fishing to the princess, standing in the river and snatching one of the slippery buggers right out of the water. Emma whooped and cheered, and Killian rolled his eyes at the dwarf's red cheeks.

Emma insisted on starting the fire, and sat with it while Grumpy cooked their fish. The flames reflected in her eyes, making them dance and shine, and Killian had to force his gaze elsewhere. His fingers still smarted from their last confrontation, and he didn't think she'd appreciate the attention. Instead, he strung up the hammocks between a line of trees, far enough from the river to remain dry.

Dinner was a quiet affair, all of them hungry enough to eat without comment. Emma ate quickly, faster even than Grumpy, reminding Killian of the few times his meals had been taken by bigger boys on the streets, before he'd met the dwarf. Emma ate like she wasn't used to keeping her food.

"So, what's the deal with this Princess you think I am?" Emma broke the silence first, once her meal was gone. "How come no one knows where she is?"

"You haven't heard the story?" Killian asked, puzzled. Surely everyone had heard by now.

"My… previous residence was a bit isolated from the rest of the world, and the Director didn't encourage gossip. She thought it distracted us from the real work, like filling her pockets." She didn't look at them as she spoke, poking the fire with a stick. She was trembling, but Killian thought that the cold had little to do with it.

"Killian's the better story-teller." Grumpy muttered to the girl, who turned challenging eyes up to him. Killian met them, leaning back against a tree, thought over where he should begin. He knew most of that family's history, thanks to Grumpy's lose tongue and his own small part in it.

"Once upon a time," he started, and grinned at Emma when she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come now, Swan, it's a classic. Once upon a time there was a girl on a runaway horse, saved by a kind young woman. The girl's father was a King, and he rewarded the woman by offering her his hand in marriage. The young woman tried to refuse, for she was in love with a stable boy, but her mother accepted on her behalf. The girl, overjoyed that her saviour would become her new mother, was heartbroken when she found the woman with her lover one day. When everything was explained to her, however, the girl said she would try to help her saviour to be with her love, and keep what she knew a secret. She failed, in that respect, accidentally revealing all to the woman's mother, who killed the stable boy so that her daughter might be queen. That girl was Snow White, and the woman was…"

"Regina." Emma finished. Killian blinked at the interruption, reading surprise on Emma's face. Perhaps she does know some of the story, after all.

"Aye. Now hush, and let me finish."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Last week I mentioned a few changes to my schedule, and here they are. Next weekend there probably won't be an update, as I have end of year exams on Thursday, Friday, Monday and Tuesday, and studying will take up all of my time. The weekdays after that will be full of brown cardboard boxes and packing tape, so I won't even be able to update during the week. But, and here's the good news, the weekend of the 27__th__ marks the beginning to my summer holidays, and the beginning of two updates per week! Thursday and Sunday, probably, though that all depends on how excited I am to post the next chapter. Thank you all for bearing with me, I hope that the story is worth it! As for the story, we're picking up with Killian telling his fireside tale a bit later on, to save time. To avoid any confusion, just assume everything happened the same as it does on OUAT. I'll let you know later on if anything's different, as it becomes relevant. Cheers, and onwards!_

Chapter 8

"BUT THE QUEEN wasn't finished with her foe." Killian explained to his rapt audience, which now included a very drowsy puppy. "She concocted a curse that would send them all to live out their worst nightmares, and sent her troops to make sure everyone was caught in it. Which was a poor decision on her part, as the sight of the advancing troops gave the royals the warning they needed to get everyone out. They evacuated onto ships, but the princess was lost in the melee and no one has seen her since. So, there you have it."

"What about the King and Queen?" Emma surprised herself with the question, with how much she wanted to know the answer. "What happened to them? Why didn't they look for her?" Why didn't they find her?

"Ah, but they did look. The ships took the entire population of the palace to faraway Arendelle, an ally of Misthaven. The Arendelle royals lent the King and Queen a winter castle for the refugees, and most went there. A few trusted allies, Grumpy here included, were sent to search for the princess in secret. If it were found out that she were missing, and one of their enemies found her… well, things would not be pleasant for the princess. However, the Evil Queen had other plans. She had a second curse up her sleeve, from her good friend Maleficent. A curse to send the entire castle to sleep until true love's kiss could wake them.

"Unfortunately for the King and Queen, they were put under the spell at the same time. Neither one could wake the other, and all of the refugees and their loved ones were trapped as well. Due to the nature of the curse, only by waking Snow White or Prince Charming could the rest of the castle be saved."

"I heard Snow describe the sleeping curse." Grumpy put in, for the first time that night. Emma had thought he'd dozed off. "She said it took her to a dark palace, with nothing but the ghosts of her past and all those she loved to haunt her. Said she even saw glimpses of people, what was happening while she was asleep. But once the curse was lifted, when she slept she went straight into a burning room, with no exit."

"And the whole palace was cursed to that?" Emma asked, appalled. Killian nodded, an odd look in his eyes. "How could she do that?"

"She's evil." Grumpy said with vehemence.

"No, mate. Evil doesn't care about people, it can't hold grudges. Evil can't hate. The Queen hates plenty, and she's hurt plenty, too." Killian argued. "The Queen is just bad. She knows she's wrong, somewhere in that rage, but she does it anyway. Anger is worse than evil."

"She wants revenge." Emma added, lost in thought.

"Aye, and she'll stop at nothing to get it. That's what makes her dangerous."

"Well, the magic doesn't hurt." Grumpy muttered, and they laughed. Henry, sensing that the serious talk was over, decided that now was the time to jump onto the dwarf's lap and lick his nose. "Alright, I know what you want. Easy, mutt. Watch the valuables."

"Grumpy…" Killian warned, noticing Emma's red cheeks.

"I meant the pastries!" Grumpy pulled a slightly crumpled paper bag out of his shirt, and Emma giggled. "Got 'em from a very lovely lady in the village. Swans for the Swan."

The pastries were indeed swans, crafted out of sweet bread and spun sugar. Emma took one with a grin, inspecting her dessert.

"It looks too pretty to eat!" She turned to Grumpy. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing." The big dwarf was actually blushing. Killian stifled a chuckle.

"Keep it up, Princess, and we'll have to change his name to Bashful," he teased, taking a bite of his pastry swan. It was good, but he had little time to enjoy the taste before he had to duck. Grumpy had thrown the scrunched up paper bag at his head. "Your aim needs work, mate."

"Are you offering to help be my target practice?" The dwarf's grin promised nothing good, and Killian chuckled.

"Perhaps you'd better ask the princess for lessons." Killian bowed his head to Emma.

"What do you say? Will you help me make the bastard eat his words?" Grumpy asked the girl, whose answering smile was a hundred times scarier than the dwarf's.

"Gladly."

SNOW HUDDLED ON the floor, savouring its cool tiles on her burns. The mirror was becoming more and more hazy, and she knew what that meant. Soon it would show her Emma, and then the flames would begin again.

It had been this way since the start of the curse. Regina had visited her in the burning room, magically transporting herself in and out. She had come to gloat, but when Snow reminded her that Emma would find them, would _always_ find them, Regina had grown less confident. Instead of leaving her to fiery exile, she had left a gift.

The mirror _was_ a gift, even if it was meant as another curse. It showed her Emma, growing up, finding her way, but only the bad parts. The moments that beat her down, crushed her hope, and left her broken and lost. The moments when she cried herself to sleep, thinking her parents had abandoned her, when she nearly lost all hope for the future.

It should have been torture, but Snow took comfort in how rare these visions were. At least Emma's life wasn't constantly awful, if the mirror only worked every so often. And it meant she was alive.

The one thing that kept her hoping, beyond hope, that one day Emma would find them was that every time Snow saw her, Emma had her necklace. If she kept it, it meant that she still had hope, and that she still felt that maybe, someone out there loved her. And maybe, one day, she'd go looking for them.

But it was not Emma's face that showed through the clearing mist this time. It was Regina's.

"Enjoying your sleep, Snow?" The Queen taunted.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Snow White panted, still recovering from her stint with the flames. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, I thought you'd like to know that your daughter is looking for you, finally." Seeing the joy in her eyes, Regina laughed. "Oh, yes, enjoy this little moment. Because I will make sure that not only will she never find you, but every ounce of her hope and love and belief will be crushed. I will break her once and for all, and then I'll kill her."

"Why tell me this? Why not just kill her now?" Snow asked, knowing there had to be a catch.

"Oh, I had someone remind me that it would be far worse for you to see how close your little girl gets to happiness, before I take it away forever. Just like you did to me. And I only came here in person to let you know why I'll be showing you her entire adventure, not just the low moments. To make it all the more painful when she finally fails. Enjoy it while it lasts. You'll have eternity to wallow in regret."

With that the mirror warped to show a peaceful clearing. Snow could see Emma, sleeping soundly with a small dog wrapped up in her arms. Two men were with her, and Snow's heart lifted to see that Grumpy was one of them. He did it! He found her!

The other man looked more suspect, in a long dark coat, but she didn't want to judge him by his looks. Then Grumpy spoke, and Snow's heart plummeted.

"You really think she's buying it?" He whispered, so that Emma couldn't hear. "It was risky, telling her that everyone was under a sleeping curse."

"Of course. But she would have found out when we got there, and it's better that she is prepared. It's of no use setting her up as the princess and teaching her all the history and the manners if she baulks at the last second. We need her to pass first inspection so that we can get the money and get out. After that, it doesn't matter who she is. The Ice Queen and her soft-hearted sister will take care of her."

"You promised to find her family." Grumpy reminded the man.

"And odds are her family is cursed and lost to the world." His voice had turned harsh, and Snow wondered if he had someone who'd been cursed. There was something familiar about him…

"What if she's it? What if she can save them all?" It almost shocked Snow, hearing such optimistic thoughts coming from her terse friend, but then, she'd always thought he was a big softie on the inside.

"Then everything will be happily ever after, won't it? For now, though, I'll live in the real world, the one where we're still hunted by the Queen's men, and with no papers for official travel. It'll be a miracle if we even make it through the mountains alive."

They drifted out of earshot, and Snow sat back on her heels. Grumpy didn't recognise Emma, that was certain, but he was going to con Elsa and Anna into believing the girl they'd found was the true princess. Which should be easy, considering they had somehow managed to find her. Snow began to laugh.

Regina was going to regret letting Emma search for her parents. Because she was going to find them, and she was going to save them all. Snow knew it, and the thought filled her with more hope than she'd felt since losing Emma in the first place. They would be together again. A family. And they would defeat Regina, together. Her laughter filled the burning room, bouncing off the walls as the flames started up again, but Snow didn't care. One thought filled her mind:

Emma was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter is late! I had a full chapter completed on time, but when I read it before posting I realized it was utter garbage. It had to be thrown out and I started from scratch. Hopefully this one is more up to standard! Also, in case you hadn't read my previous notes, there will be another chapter posted this Thursday, and every Thursday after. Well, at least until I finish the story. Cheers, and enjoy!_

Chapter 9

Grumpy was snoring, and Emma was at her wit's end. Henry, the traitor, had decided that the dwarf made a better pillow, and had promptly gone to sleep in his lap. Emma was left to stare out the window, at tree after tree after tree, until she felt like screaming. Not that the forest wasn't beautiful, merging shades of green and brown that swayed softly in the wind, but a girl can only look at leaves for so long before wanting to strangle something.

She supposed she could ask Killian to stop for a bit, stretch her legs, but she didn't think that either man would take kindly to a delay. They wanted to reach the mountain by nightfall, to take shelter in a cave part way up the slope.

Emma looked up at the window, placed behind her head so that the passengers could communicate with the driver without the inconvenience of raising their voice. If she took off her shoes and coat, and stood on the seat like so…

She opened the window. "Psst, Killian?"

"Aye, lass? What can I do for you?" He had to speak up to be heard over Grumpy's snores.

"Could I come and sit up there for a bit? I don't want to get in the way," she hurried on to say. "But if I have to spend one more second in this gilded prison, I will become murderous."

"Ah, we can't have that. Do you think you can make it through the window?"

Emma didn't respond, simply stuck her upper body out and raised her hands. Killian took her meaning, and grasped her wrists to pull her out. After one terrifying moment where both she and Killian were in danger of falling off opposite sides of the carriage, Emma gathered her wayward limbs and sat on the bench. Killian picked up the reigns and urged the horses back up to speed.

"So, will you be needing conversation while you're up here, or is my mere presence enough to keep you entertained?" Killian asked after a moment, smirking at Emma. She rolled her eyes.

"Horses make better conversationalists, I'm sure."

"You wound me, Princess." He clutched at his heart dramatically. "I can converse with the best of them."

"You can brag with the best of them, more like."

"It's not bragging when it's true."

Emma threw her hands up in disgust, and Killian winked at her. "You are incorrigible."

"You have no idea, love." This ridiculous innuendo, partnered with his ridiculously well-raised eyebrow, sent Emma into hysterical laughter. Killian looked a mite put out by her response. "You have no concern for a man's dignity."

"Oh, dignity? I was unaware you possessed any. Certainly, I've yet to see evidence of yours."

"And clambering out of a window shows true dignity, Your Highness." Killian's voice was sarcastic, and his eyes danced.

"_I've _never claimed to have dignity. It's you two who seemed convinced of that." Emma had meant to sound teasing, but the words came out far more seriously. Killian sobered.

"Aye, that we are." He gazed into her eyes, and she looked away. They were silent for a time.

"So, will you miss it?" Emma finally spoke.

"What, your talking?"

"_No_." She rolled her eyes. "The Royal City."

"Ah. I don't believe so, love."

"But it was your home, wasn't it?"

"It was a place I once lived. End of story." Something in his tone told her that if she pressed this, she would regret it. But Emma was nothing if not daring.

"Well then, you must plan on making Arendelle your true home."

Killian chucked softly. "You know, lass, for a woman who claims to have never had a true home, you do seem to care an awful lot about finding one."

"Don't you?" Her challenge was met with silence, but she could see his answer in the hunch of his shoulders and the glint in his eye. Killian Jones had given up hope on ever finding a home.

Emma felt she should do something, either try to re-establish his belief or simply comfort him, but before she could try he pulled out a flask and handed it to her.

"Something tells me I'll need some liquid luck to handle the rest of this conversation, and it's poor form to drink alone in front of a lady." He kept his eyes on the road. Emma took the flask and sniffed, the strong liquor burning her nose just a little.

"Rum? Is that your solution to everything?"

"It never hurts, love."

Shrugging to herself, Emma took a hearty swig. The liquid burned down her throat pleasantly, good quality rum. Without stopping to ponder where a thief might have procured such fine spirits, she passed the flask back.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

Killian took his own mouthful and placed the bottle back into one of his many pockets. "Now, sit up straight. No slouching. And remember, you're a Princess, so no fiddling with your collar."

Emma sat up with a jolt, unaware that her hand had been creeping up to her necklace. A faint protest died on her lips as she remembered to keep her necklace a secret. "How is it that you know what royalty does and doesn't do?"

"I make it my business to know. And besides, I used to live in the Royal Palace, before the curse."

"Really?" Emma was intrigued.

"Aye. Now, how would you like to try your hand at horseback?" Killian asked with a savage grin. Emma looked at their speeding mounts and shuddered.

THE LASS HADN'T been terrible at riding. In fact, she took to the saddle as if she'd lived in one her whole life, but Killian wasn't about to say that. There were many perplexing things about Emma Swan, not in the least her uncanny ability to read his mind.

She was a fast learner, he found when they stopped for lunch. Killian and Grumpy took turns at quizzing her about proper etiquette, history of the realm, and the Royal family members. Emma seemed to surprise herself with how much she knew, and how quickly she picked up the things she didn't.

Every so often, Grumpy would send Killian a look as if to say _see? Didn't I tell you? She could be the one!_ Killian still had his doubts, but it was fast becoming clear that there was more to Emma than any of them suspected. Including Emma herself.

There wasn't time for many lessons. There were still people after them, and they had to make it to the cliffs before midnight when the Queen's soldiers checked the perimeter of the forest.

They pressed on, unaware that their journey was already being closely followed. Jefferson was planning his first assault.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I am so sorry about the late update, and about not having a chapter Thursday. Things have been crazy here, and I only just got access to the internet yesterday. I figured instead of posting two shorter chapters, I'd just combine them into one longer one. Hopefully, I'll have another update for Thursday, but at this point I don't know. I'm having to say goodbye to some of my best friends this week for at least a year, maybe forever, so even if I am in a mood to write most of my time will be spent with them. Moving countries sucks. Anyway, enough about me. Our adventurers are just beginning to get themselves into a tricky situation, so read on! Cheers, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER 10

THEY HAD ONLY travelled for two days when Killian announced that the horses and carriage could take them no farther. In their path stood a mountain.

His plan had been for them to walk a trail halfway up and around the mountain, then make their own way back down. He had ropes, should they become needed, but he'd prefer not to use them. Emma preferred to bypass the mountain altogether.

"Surely there's another way." She exclaimed, eyeing the small trail with distrust. "Even a goat would turn its nose up at that."

Grumpy smothered a laugh, and Killian glared. "By all means, Your Highness, you can search for another path. But I doubt that you'll find one."

The contrary lass spun on her heel and walked up to the cliffs, turned to the north and began searching. Killian chuckled softly to himself and began unharnessing the horses.

"You think she'll be alright?" Grumpy asked, concern etching his features.

"Aye, she'll be fine. I'm sure she'll get tired soon, and then-"

"Hey, guys!" Emma's shout cut Killian off. "I found something!"

Grumpy set off towards her voice, but Killian made sure the horses were happily grazing before he went to join them. Rounding the corner, he saw that Emma had found a tunnel entrance, cut into the mountain.

"What do you think?" She asked Grumpy.

"It's an old dust mine. 'Bout a decade before Regina's rule, this vein was discovered. They mined it dry in fourteen months. Quick work. Made a lot of dwarves famous."

"Do you think it's stable?" Killian wanted to know.

"Oh, sure." He kicked one of the beams to demonstrate his point. "These things are built to last. Dwarf craftsmanship."

Emma poked her head into the tunnel, peering around for a light. "Do you think it goes all the way through?"

"It should. They used the river on the other side of the mountain to transport the rubble away to the quarries. Actually, if that's what I think it is…" Grumpy took the flint from his pocket and struck it against the wall. The cave was filled with sudden light as a depression in the rock walls revealed itself to be full of a very flammable substance. Killian suspected it was an oil, but he wouldn't put it past the dwarves to use grease or something a little more magical.

"Ah, there we go. Much quicker than walking over the mountain." Grumpy walked over to a mining cart, brushing rock and dust off it. The cart was set on tracks that led into the heart of the mountain, and beyond.

"You want us to travel in that death contraption?" Killian hoped his friend was joking.

"Better than falling off a mountain." Emma put in, shrugging. "This way looks like more fun."

"You are both mad. But I can see I'm out voted." Killian sighed. "I'll grab our things."

There were three carts, joined together to form a train of sorts. Killian loaded the supplies into the rear cart, Emma and her belongings into the middle cart, and he and Grumpy clambered into the first. The dwarf claimed he knew how to steer the contraption, but Killian wanted to be there in case things went south. The pup rode with Emma.

"Ready?" Killian called from behind the train. He was tasked with getting the thing to start rolling. At that point, Grumpy said that gravity would take hold as they rolled over a drop and into the cave system proper.

"All set." Grumpy gave him a thumbs up, and Killian began to push.

The wheels had been kept in good shape, and rolled easily. Killian ran to catch his cart, but it was already over the cliff. He leaped into Emma's cart, and she grabbed at his arm to pull him in.

"Careful-" Her warning was cut off as they were pulled over the drop, and the princess screamed.

It was pitch black in the cave, and deafening as the carts rattled on their rails. For the first time Killian wondered what they'd do if a cave in had destroyed the tracks. Too late now.

Their tunnel suddenly vanished, and their tracks continued into a vast cavern. Machinery in various stages of disuse were attached to the cave walls up to the ceiling, and small walkways joined them. The cart rails ran through the middle of everything, directly underneath a series of vats on a conveyor belt.

"That's where the vein was." Grumpy called, pointing at a section of cave wall. Out of the tunnel the noise from the wheels was loud, but not overwhelming as it had been in a confined space. Killian turned to look, but they had already been plunged into another tunnel.

This one was shorter, and let them out into an even larger opening. A giant hole in the ceiling allowed some of the light in from outside. From that, Killian could see that this cavern was around a hundred meters tall, and twice as long. Something dark and glittering filled the bottom, which he guessed to be an underground water source.

This time the tracks kept to the edges, against the wall, roughly eighty meters from the water. Killian was admiring the bats on the ceiling when he heard Grumpy swear.

"Tracks are broke! We gotta stop!" He yelled back to them. Killian joined in with a few choice words of his own.

"Where are the brakes?" Emma asked, frantically looking around. They had less than a minute before they reached certain death.

"I don't _know. _I worked pickaxe duty!"

"Here!" Emma was halfway out of the cart, reaching down to grab a lever. "It's jammed."

"Let me try." Killian offered, hoisting Emma back into the cart. She gave a squeak of protest, but Killian was already yanking on the brake. He heaved, but the metal was too stiff and rusted to move.

"It's no use." Emma told him, pulling on his arm. They looked ahead.

The tracks fell at a steep angle, down to just above water level, then back up again on a similar angle. At the top of this slope, some form of rockslide had created a break in the tracks, at least five meters long. Too far for them to get across.

"We'll have to jump. No, pull one of the carts into the water." Killian called out, hoping Grumpy would hear them.

"Are you crazy? That water's moving way too fast, and we don't know where it's going! Do you even know if this thing will float?" Emma argued.

"Any other ideas? Believe you me, I'd love to hear them!"

She was silent.

"Right. I'll toss your things into the rear cart. You hop across, and gather everything together." He raised his voice so Grumpy could hear. "Get over here, mate! When we get to the bottom of the slope, we'll knock the cart into the water."

Emma stepped up onto the edge of their cart and leapt into a pile of supplies, followed by Grumpy. Together they began wrapping everything into the canvas of their hammocks. Killian tossed Emma's box of knives and small bag of possessions, then picked up Henry.

"You and me, mutt." He said. Henry licked his nose.

Killian stepped over the cart's side and stood carefully on the metal joining the two. It was a simple mechanism, two circles of steel joined by a large pin. Making sure he had a firm hold on the end cart, Killian pulled out the pin. The front two carts sped up a little, unburdened by all their extra weight. He clambered into the cart and passed Henry to Emma.

"On my mark, shove against the cave wall! That should tip us." He called again, waiting and watching the water come closer and closer. Just when they passed the lowest point, he yelled "Now!"

The rock bit into Killian's palms, the force of the blow sending him rocking backwards. That, more than their force on the rocks, sent the cart toppling into the raging current below.

Freezing cold water surrounded Killian's body with a splash as they hit the water. The cart, and the supplies tied to it, floated thanks to the thick wood of the cart walls. Emma and Henry, who had landed half on top of the cart, also floated. Grumpy, like all dwarves, was naturally buoyant.

Killian was not.

It had been easy for Jefferson to cause the cave-in. Almost as easy as it had been to shift the rocks that fell onto the tracks. Even if they did somehow make it back to the tunnel entrance, there would be no way to get out.

The queen didn't want them dead just yet, and that was good. Jefferson didn't feel like killing these four. The mutt was cute, as was the princess. She and the tall one made him laugh, and it seemed they amused the dwarf as well.

No, not yet. He'd convinced her of that much, though it had been a hard sell. But he had a plan, and if it worked, he'd have his daughter back. The queen would be too blinded by hatred to see what he was doing until it was too late. And then, he'd just have to make sure she didn't find him until Snow, Charming and Emma were reunited. Until his Grace was freed from the sleeping curse.

Until the true royals finally put an end to the Evil Queen's reign, and to her hold on him.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello! I know, I know, long time no update. It seems I was a tad optimistic about being able to post new chapters while moving to another country. Yes, I am now living in Switzerland. Anyway, I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I have many excuses, some better than others, but I won't bore you. I will, however, promise to make it up to you. This Thursday (or Sunday, it depends when I can find the time to write, hopefully Thursday), in addition to a new chapter, I'll also have bonus content for you! And even better, you get to decide what it is! Let me know what you'd prefer; a shortish early 20__th__ century AU based on the song 'No Charge' by Caro Emerald (well worth a listen, if you haven't already heard her song 'That Man' on Agent Carter), or a chapter on the origins of Henry. Anyway, here's the late chapter. Cheers, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER 11

EMMA'S UPPER BODY slammed into something hard, and her legs slapped icy cold water. Gasping and winded, she scrambled further up onto the cart, making sure she had a firm hold on Henry. Thankfully, she hadn't landed on the small creature. Finally sitting on top of the supplies, she cast around for her companions.

Grumpy floated a few feet away from her, the tug of the river carrying him closer to the cart with each passing second. He grabbed at a few loose objects as he came, bits of wood and sack that had been shaken out of the cart. She looked, but there was no sign of Killian.

Then she saw a shoe, bobbing on the surface as if it had just risen from further below. Emma didn't stop to think; if she had, maybe it would have occurred to her that what she was doing was insane. She dropped Henry and leapt back into the freezing water.

She was fighting against the current, and every muscle burned with cold. Her lungs prickled and her throat felt like fire, but she refused to scream. Luckily, the water was fresh, so she could open her eyes, but doing so sent a spike of pain through her head, already aching with the cold. But there he was, his ridiculous leather coat dragging him down.

Sending up a quick thanks that she found him so easily, Emma surfaced and struggled to swim fast enough to stay in place. The current was bringing him to her. When he was directly below, she dived.

Immediately, her temples ached and she gritted her teeth. She tried to drag him to the surface, but his coat pulled them both deeper. She tugged at it until his arms were free, and it drifted away in the current. Kicking hard, she brought them both to the surface.

One breath, and then Killian's weight forced her back under. Emma tried to wake him up, poking him hard in the side, pinching his arms, tugging his hair. Finally, he coughed and thrashed, so she backed up a few strokes. Killian got his bearings admirably fast. Not speaking, she pointed in the direction of the cart and Grumpy, who was shouting something. They couldn't hear over the rush of water.

"If we live through this," Killian panted, as they swam for safety, "remind me to thank you."

Emma didn't reply; she was getting very tired, her movements growing sluggish. Her teeth were chattering, which she discovered when she tasted blood and noticed her lip had been bitten clean through. Everything was numb, except for her lungs, which burned like fire.

She only noticed that they had reached the cart when Grumpy grabbed her arm and threw her onto the supplies. Henry whimpered and began licking every bit of exposed skin he could find. Emma flopped onto her back, but a gust of cold air made her huddle into a ball, shivering all over. She could faintly hear the men talking, but sleep was calling her name. She drifted…

"WE NEED TO get out!" Killian roared over the sound of the water. "She'll die if we don't get her warm, and fast!"

"There!" Grumpy replied, pointing. Ahead, a ledge was cut into the cliff. A net on a long stick rested up against the wall, and there was a tunnel beyond that led up. Killian dove into the water and swam hard, reaching the ledge and clambering up. He ran to get the net, then held it out for Grumpy to grab.

He missed the first time, and Killian had to force his frozen muscles to get him ahead of the cart to try again. This time, Grumpy got a hold, and they began to reel him in. Once the dwarf could hold the ledge himself, Killian reached for Emma and pulled her ashore. When she was safely on solid ground, he held the cart as Grumpy hauled himself up. Together, they managed to pull the cart up out of the water.

Grumpy began digging through their supplies for blankets and something to start a fire with, as Killian began to rub Emma's arms. Her head lolled to one side, and Henry curled up in her lap, trying to share his own heat.

At Grumpy's triumphant cry, Killian span and helped take out the blankets. Together they wrapped Emma in as many as they could, keeping one each for themselves. Luckily, they had been at the bottom of the cart, under the water-proof tarp, and they were barely wet. The tinder and logs weren't so lucky.

Killian left Grumpy to it, and went to check on Emma. The lass was still shivering, not generating enough heat for the blankets to trap.

"She's frozen." Killian called to Grumpy, who knew more about this sort of thing than he did.

"If she's not making her own heat, you've got to give her some!" The dwarf replied. Killian winced, knowing Emma would not like it when she woke.

_If she wakes,_ whispered a part of his mind. He ignored it.

Gingerly, he carried Emma so that they'd be closer to the fire when Grumpy managed to light it, a little ways inside the tunnel so that they were out of the icy air. The girl was shamefully easy to lift, and Killian resolved to make sure she ate better, raging silently at coin-pinching orphanage directors.

When he sat, it was with Emma on his lap, rearranging the blankets so that they were wrapped around both of them and not between them. Immediately he began to sweat, but Emma still shivered, so he wrapped her more snuggly.

After a minute, she stopped shaking. A minute more and she blinked blearily.

"Killian?" She asked, slurring the word a little in a mouth gone numb.

"Yes?"

"Remind me never to take a mine cart again."

He chuckled, and before he could formulate a reply she had fallen into a true sleep, her head resting just under his chin.

Killian glanced up to see if Grumpy would make any comment, but the dwarf was innocently poking at his small fire, not even looking at the two.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! I just got pretty down about my home life, and annoyed with all the spoilers for the new season, and I kinda gave up momentarily on this fanfiction. But I came around, and I'm trying to write some more. New chapters are going to be a bit sporadic for a while, while I work some things out, but rest assured that I know where this fic is going and I will post updates at some point. Also, the extras I talked about are on their way, eventually. Sorry again for being such an inconsistent writer, and if you're reading this then thanks for bearing with me. You guys are the best! Cheers, and enjoy!_

_Tl;dr: more to come, sorry for the delay!_

CHAPTER 12

THE NEXT FEW days passed in a blur for Emma. The river had left her a parting gift; Grumpy said it was just a cold, but Emma would have called it pneumonia's evil twin. She spent the whole night and most of the day unconscious, as the boys dragged her and the supplies out from under the mountain. She woke only briefly that night, long enough to scoff down some of their soggy bread and cheese and drink some water.

Once she thought she heard angry voices, a whispered argument between Grumpy and Killian, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to hear the words. Another time she could have sworn she heard a woman's voice, singing. The voice was familiar, as were the lyrics, but sleep dragged her back under.

She woke up late on the second day, Killian shaking her shoulder and the last notes of a melody drifting through her mind. "We need to move, lass. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Emma got groggily to her feet, but she seemed to be remaining upright. She took that as a good sign.

They walked for a while, deeper into the forest, the mountains looming behind them. Eventually Emma got back into the rhythm of their fast march, warming up her muscles and freeing up her mind to ponder their journey.

"Where exactly are we going to now?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here. The queen's guard is doing its sweep." Grumpy informed her, walking past her to take the lead.

"We'll buy passage on a ship to Arendelle from Wilhelmshaven, it's just up the river." Killian added.

"And through the infinite forest!" Emma protested. "Were you planning on walking through it?"

"No, we're going to take the river ferry. Skirt the edge of the forest."

They walked silently for a while, and Emma began humming to pass the time. It was the tune from her dream, and when Grumpy started singing the words Emma stopped walking.

"Wha- Where did you hear that?" She stammered, amazed.

"It's an old lullaby, from the palace. The King and Queen started singing it to the Princess, and the rest of the court picked it up. It's catchy." Grumpy said over his shoulder, but he halted when he turned and saw her face. "Why, what is it?"

"It's probably nothing. I just… thought I heard it somewhere, in a dream. I must have heard it at the palace. How does it go again?" Emma walked up to Grumpy, and they moved on.

"_On the wind, cross the sea,_

_Hear this song and remember," _Grumpy began, in a gruff baritone. Emma joined in, to finish the song.

"_Soon you'll be home with me,_

_Once upon a December."_

"I remember now." Emma said, and she smiled.

"Could be, you heard your parents sing it to you. Could be that you're the one the song was written for." Grumpy nudged her, and Emma laughed.

"Could be."

REGINA SCREAMED HER rage, and with a flick of her wrist Jefferson was standing in front of her, utterly bewildered.

"This is what you call results?!" She raged at him. "They're all still alive! And the brat is remembering things. How is this a part of your plan?"

"All in time, Your Majesty. Remember, the closer they get, the more it will pain Snow White and Charming. Kill them now, and it's all too easy." Jefferson's voice was calm and even, not betraying the panic he was feeling.

"But they're getting too close, too fast. If they make it to Arendelle before my men do, they actually have a chance of breaking my curse." The Queen's voice was just as level, but dangerously so.

"I can slow them down further. I have plans-"

"No. It's my turn to cause some havoc, and I have the perfect thing in mind. Something more enticing. Something really… cruel."

SNOW WHITE WAS elated. She had sent Emma a message, even if it was a small one, and she had heard her. Sure, Emma had been in a comatose state at the time, but it still meant that contact was possible! She would try Charming next, because surely they were both comatose, and in a dream world to boot. It would work, and then they could start planning. They would defeat Regina. They had to, if they ever wanted to see Emma get her happily ever after.


End file.
